


AO3’s First Adam/Sven

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Gaps, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Background Krolia & other characters, Beta Adam, Beta sven, Cheating, Choking Kink, Currently Haitus (WILL RETURN), Daddy Kink, Degradation, Does gore count as violence if it’s the result?, F/M, Foot fetish (kinda? It’s not a real foot though), Gore, Grooming, Infidelity, Keith is 36, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Melenor has a crush on sven, Mpreg, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Shiro & Adam are 42, Smoking, Sugar Daddy, Sven is just 18, Sven may be OOC, Temperature Play, adam has abusive and manipulative tendencies, adam has stubble & graying hair because that’s just sexy, adam is kinda deranged, allura is alive, allurance is far in the background, almost dubcon, alpha shiro, amputee adam, angst may be heavy if you really love adam though, background Sheith - Freeform, dildo, dont like dont read, dubious consent under influence of alcohol, eventually the entire BDSM will probably happen, gore descriptions, grooming (lightly), implied alcoholism, masochistic sven, seriously if you see adam as a pure man you shouldn’t read this, slightly sadistic adam, sugar daddy adam, sven jokingly flirts with her but he doesn’t mean it, underage drinking if alcohol is 21+ in your area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: About 19 years prior, Keith cucked Adam and stole Shiro from him. Shiro got Keith pregnant, and they had their son Sven. Now, Sven is turning 18, and as his “birthday present” Adam becomes his sugar daddy as revenge against Shiro for leaving him and Keith for being the reason he left.
Relationships: Adam/Sven (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), past Adam/Shiro (Voltron) - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 20





	1. Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/magoconut

Adam impatiently tapped his metal toe against the floor under his desk. The clock was ticking too slowly, his thoughts were all too chaotic for the day. Usually he drowned the remorse and anger that threatened to eat his self control with alcohol right after his last class of the day, but today was a different day. 

His students behaved so well. Quietly, they took their Friday quiz, quietly leaving Adam to his thoughts. Sometimes Adam wished they would be little brats to him so he could have something else to think about instead of Takashi. 

Takashi who left him for a little brat who wasn’t even legal, right before Adam had been to propose too. Takashi who would rather kill himself in space than spend his last healthy days with his boyfriend. 

Adam gripped the pen in his hand, dropping it before the plastic could shatter and spill ink all over his desk. Today, he’d begin his revenge against Takashi and Keith for leaving him to rot in his heartbreak. 

He’d not been invited to Sven’s birthday party. Who would expect him to be? After all, he no longer had any relevance in the life of Takashi, Keith and their son Sven. Adam was going to change that. 

Adam knows he deserved better. He deserved so much better than falling for an unloyal dick like Takashi Shirogane, but for some reason the universe refused to grant him that new peace. His life was chaotic yet dull now. Spent his mornings drinking black coffee that rivaled the bitterness left in his heart, his afternoon throwing darts at a Keith Kogane poster taped to a dartboard, and his evenings grading the papers of his students with a bottle of jack at hand and a cigarette hanging out his mouth. 

So he was going to take the remnant of Takashi that was left in his son at the same time as cockily forcing Takashi and Keith to remember just how much of an asshole they both became for what they did to Adam. 

Adam was going to become Sven’s sweet sugar daddy.

Finally, the bell that signaled classes to be over rang, snapping Adam from his thoughts. The students that hadn’t yet brought their papers to his desk did so and left, leaving him alone. 

  
  
  


Adam leaned against the wall, waiting for Sven to come down the hall. Other students passed, leaving to wherever they so wished to spend their free hours. He overheard some gossip about Sven. The kid wasn’t a small deal in the garrison, popular for a triple combo of his personality, parents being the best pilots of their generations, and his looks. He was his generation’s perfect popular boy. 

It was through this gossip that Adam leaned a few weeks prior that over the coming weekend Sven would be turning 18, 18 and legal to screw. Adam wasn’t a prick like Takashi, he had the decency to wait until a guy was of age to steal their virginity away. 

But there was a problem, how was Adam to get through to Sven without being creepy? He was 42 years old, hair graying and cheeks a little hollowed. He looked older than he was, with his grey-brown stubble and glasses. And he was also the same age as Sven’s own father. 

He was also aware that his strict rules and prosthetic leg gave him a mean energy that traveled fast among his students and throughout the garrison. Adam hoped Sven in his social dignity would look beyond those appearances and give him a chance. Well, Adam knew it was really all going to be about the money. Why else would he have thought of being Sven’s sugar daddy? 

Sven finally walked by. Thank god, he was alone. 

“Hey, Sven.” Adam called out to him, setting up his most sincere smile. “You’re turning 18 this weekend, yeah?”

Sven stopped in his path and approached Adam, a friendly smile across his features that reminded him all too much of Takashi. “Yeah, you gonna give me a card or something?” He joked.

Adam turned from the wall, circling around Sven so the teen was the one with his back to the wall instead. “Sure, if you invited me to your birthday party.” He pouted, “It’s not fair to leave out your teacher from his  _ favorite  _ student’s ascent into adult life. I’d love to see the day that marks you a grown man.” 

“C’mon, I’m not even your student, you subbed for my calc teacher twice and that’s it.” Sven smiled, and Adam pouted right back, hand on the wall by Sven’s head but not too close.

“Do you  _ really  _ wanna come?” Sven asked, a little more serious. 

Adam nodded.

“Welll…” Sven crossed his arms and looked away, contemplating something. “Only if you promise to bring me a big present.” He smiled back at Adam, that same Takashi smile. 

“Deal.” 

“Alright, here’s the address.” Sven took Adam’s arm, rolled up his sleeve and wrote on his forearm. 

It was another thing he did that reminded Adam of Takashi. It irked him at the same time as making him feel soft for Sven. When Adam had flight training with Takashi, the man was a lot more of a himbo you could say. It took even him time to learn ‘patience yields focus’. 

Takashi used to be so much of a social butterfly, less of a rational leader and family man, more of a friend who wanted to go hiking with his group every weekend. Adam knew that without that charismatic reputation he built around himself, the garrison never would’ve kept Keith Kogane for him. 

Adam wondered if that social butterfly was just a phase for Sven too. 

“That’s not your home.” Adam pointed out, remembering the address of Shiro’s house.

“Well of course it isn’t, what’s an 18th birthday party if it isn’t in a rental?” Sven spilled, the information instantly clicking something in Adam’s mind.

“See you there!” Sven waved as he walked away. Adam nodded and went back to his classroom, his plan evolved steadily in his mindscape.

If Sven was staying in that rental house on his own, Adam could convince Sven to let him stay the night, and from then everything would be  _ so _ much easier. 

Adam wouldn’t need to creep around Sven, beckon Sven into his arms, avoid his parents like the plague or lay low like a crouched bobcat for as long as he expected. He would have Sven all right there, all to himself. 

He hoped. 


	2. Lake Cabin Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invite, regret, and take back that regret.

Sven was bursting with energy. He bounced around and helped set up streamers and balloons with Melenor while Mrs. McClain kept his father out of the kitchen so Mr. McClain and his trusty friend could cook in peace. 

“This is going to be the best party of my life!” Sven spouted to Melenor. “I invited everyone I know at the garrison, but no adults.” He whispered, forgetting about his invite to Adam for the moment. 

“Why’re you so keen on keeping out the grown-ups?” Melenor poked at him as she tried to pull three fingers from a balloon knot without having them torn off. 

“Mel, you just don’t get it, tomorrow is my first day as an adult and I want to experience it as an adult, without parental guidance!” Sven exclaimed, turning to the window that gave a nice view of the lake side shore. 

“And maybe y’know, get it around with some hotties.” He added.

“You know, you  _ are _ an adult now.” Melenor reminded him with a smart look on her face. 

“Oh  _ shut up _ !”

Sven’s parents had rented out a lake cabin for the three day weekend, a perfect place for a party. The kitchen was big, the living room had four couches and best of all the large backyard led straight to the shoreline. Not to mention the shaded patio. 

The house lacked a little in the bedroom and bathroom, it only had one corner twin sized bed and a small shower, but that was alright. Sven would be to stay the night alone. He may have intended to flirt, but Sven wasn’t quite ready to sleep with anyone yet. 

“Don’t you think it's a little unfair that your own parents aren't invited to your 18th birthday party?” Melenor questioned. 

Melenor had been raised in a very familial environment, despite being an only child. She had two uncles and one aunt, minus her two other aunts that married into the family, and those couples gave her plenty of cousins to go around. Her grandparents on her father’s side were also both alive and well, and her mother’s friend Romelle was almost another aunt. When she turned 18 it was a big deal for her whole family.

“I already went hiking with them in the forest nearby yesterday when we arrived, it’s fine.” Sven reassured her. “Besides, we talked it out, my Dad even thinks it’ll be interesting to see how well I do alone for a day with no one to cook for me.” 

“That’s bullshit, you’ll have leftovers to eat from this party.” Mel retorted. “Besides, I know you don’t have the heart to exile your granny Krolia.” 

Sven pouted, “No, I don’t, but she wouldn’t come if I said I wanted to have it to just me and my friends.” 

“I spoiled you.” Krolia made her presence known, and Melenor “eek”ed in surprise.

Krolia took the balloon Melenor was too short to hang up herself and started helping out while she and Sven continued to chitchat the work away, occasionally making Mel blush with a flirty remark. 

Within hours, the inside and outside of the cabin were decked down with accessories including a huge banner over the front patio saying ‘Happy Adulthood, Sven!’ in bold blue letters. 

Sven sat down with Melenor’s immediate family and his own for one last dinner before taking his rest in the small bedroom before the day where his life would change course forever. 

—

The alarm clock blared Sven awake. It may have been a weekend and his birthday, but he simply couldn’t risk lateness to his own party, which started at 1 PM. 

At 10 AM he woke and ate, then he checked around the house to make sure all the decorations were in place. The cake in his refrigerator was a tempt, considering Hunk and Mr. McClain made it, but it would have to wait. Sven needed everything to be perfect. 

It was strange to wake up in a house with no parents, not even Krolia watching from her shadows. No parent figures, not for the next two days. 

Oh wait, Mr. Wright. 

Fuck. Why the hell did he even invite him? Just cause he asked nicely? Oh right, because he promised to bring a big gift. Sven scorned himself, a total idiot. The man would probably bring him a book and tell his parents if he kissed a girl.

It was too late to uninvite him. Sven didn’t even have any of his contact information. He could only hope that he wouldn’t actually show up. 

For the rest of the morning Sven watched the television while he waited for some guests to show up.

—

It was now three hours into the party. Everything was great, and Mr. Wright hadn’t shown up. Sven felt content and energetic, in his own ideal environment. Surrounded by friends, not a care in the world. 

At about 5, they came in to eat dinner, cake and unwrap the presents. One of his older more snarky friends gifted him a 10 inch dildo, which sent the whole group laughing at Sven’s blushing face. So much for being a straight guy. Sven couldn’t really confirm his sexuality though. 

By 10 almost everyone’s gone, calming down for the night with less chatter and more chill. By 11 Sven thinks he’s alone, no cars in the driveway, and goes to make his way upstairs.

“Hey.” The scratchier voice of his teacher called.

Sven turned, surprised. Mr. Wright stood at the bottom of the stairs, a bottle of what appeared to be white wine in his hand. 

“I thought you didn’t show up!” Sven exclaimed, slightly annoyed. He chose to show himself  _ now  _ when it was 3 hours past Sven’s bedtime and he was grumpy as hell. 

“I was here, I just didn’t like being the only older man, so I waited.” Wright explained, and held out a hand. “Come back downstairs and have a talk with me.” 

Sven could go upstairs and have what would probably be a nice content sleep, or he could see if Mr. Wright kept his promise to bring a present. 

Sven descended back down the stairs, and Wright led him to the dining room table. He sat, beckoned Sven to join him, and so Sven did. 

“Did you bring a gift like I asked?” Sven cocked his head to the side, putting his hands on the table. 

Wright smiled at him, perfectly straight and white teeth gleamed. “I did, but first let’s just relax.” He poured them both a glass of wine and slid Sven’s across the table to him.

“Hey, I’m too young to drink.” Sven reminded him, eyes on the glass with uneasiness. 

“18’s legal in most places around the world,” He took a swig directly from the bottle before putting the cork back in, “Besides, no one’s here to punish you for it.” 

Sven hesitated before he picked up the glass and took a shy sip. He didn’t want to look like a child anymore. It was acidic, almost like a citrus fruit. Sven did not enjoy it one bit. 

“So, Sven, what are you going to do with your life?” Wright chimed in, something any teacher would ask him. It bored Sven.

“I dunno, I don’t really think about it often.” Sven droned as he looked for something more interesting to pay attention to in his sleepy impatience. 

“You could be a model, what with that handsome face.” Mr Wright spoke so casually, as if he hadn’t just told Sven he was handsome. 

Heat rose to Sven’s cheeks quickly. “You can't say that to me!” He cried, why did the universe love it when Sven questioned his heterosexuality?!

“And why not?” Wright looked  _ so  _ smug, as if some plan were about to unravel out in front of him perfectly. 

“You’re my  _ teacher _ !”

“Only subbed twice, remember Sven?” 

“Well, I. It still feels weird.” Sven crossed his arms, looking away from Wright. 

“Oh, what a shame. Then you might not like your present.” Wright lowered his voice in mock hurt.

“What’s the present old man?” Sven demanded.

Mr. Wright slid the now empty wine glass aside and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fat wad of cash and set it on the table. Sven’s pupils blew wide.

“You can have this, but only if I get to be your sugar daddy.” 


	3. Fake Foot, Fake Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven’s officially a sugar baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy America! Today, gay porn.

“You can have this, but only if I get to be your sugar daddy.” Adam proposed, hand over the money so Sven couldn’t swipe it.

The boy seemed too overwhelmed to even think of it though, his face was flushed cherry red and he was frozen like a deer in the headlights. It made Adam feel powerful.

“Answer me, boy.” Adam demanded sternly, but his face was a grin. 

Sven swallowed, eyeing the cash and then Adam’s face, and to his hands on the table clenched in nervous fists. “H-how much money is in there?” He stuttered, voice nothing more than a squeak.

Another fresh wave of power. “You can find out if you come here.” Adam teased, sliding the chair out from the table. 

In what looked like an attempt to compose himself and regain his position, Sven glared, “I’m not gonna touch you until I see.” 

“How much do you want?” Adam tried to negotiate with him while he flicked through the cash like it was a deck of cards.

“I’m not doing anything for less than a hundred.” Sven squeaked, before he glanced to the side as if he was contemplating whether he asked for too much or not.

“It’s 70. What do you say I give you the wine too, and then next time I’ll have more.” Adam offered, hands itching to undo his belt.

The sight of Sven all flustered as he started to produce horny beta scents already had him half hard in his pants. This wasn’t just about the revenge, Sven was an undeniably handsome boy. 

Sven pulled his hands into his lap and looked up at Adam, thoughts in motion. After a good moment, he stood up and made his way around the table to Adam. 

Adam’s heart kicked up in his chest, prepped to pump more blood where it was needed. 

“Deal.” Sven decided, his eyes hazy with arousal when he made eye contact with Adam. “What do you want me to do?”

Adam turned the chair to face Sven and spread his legs. “On your knees.” He undid his belt, dropped it on the table, and then his zipper. 

Sven licked his lips unconsciously in anticipation, kneeling and shuffling forwards. God, this would be the best sex Adam had taken part in within the past two decades. All that waiting was worth it though.

Worth it to watch Sven clumsily pull his cock from it’s confines, one hand rested on Adam’s thigh, and shyly lap at the tip. 

His tongue felt so good. So hot and wet and  _ inexperienced _ , but somehow that was the most arousing part of it. The fact that Adam was ruining Takashi and Keith’s son’s innocence was the most arousing part of it all. 

Adam groaned, taking a fistful of Sven’s hair in his hand and tugging lightly. “Put it in your mouth, no teeth.” He instructed, and Sven slid the head behind those tight, soft lips. 

Sven choked, and that sent Adam wild. He gasped and held Sven’s head down on his dick, forced the young adult to choke more. Sven became frantic for air, so Adam released him. 

Those beautiful contractions of his throat’s entrance fluttered barely on the tip of his cock, and it was one of the best feelings Adam could describe. 

Sven pulled all the way off and looked up at Adam with wide eyes. “You choked me?” He nearly whimpered the words, a kicked puppy expression all too similar to Takashi’s painted on his face. 

“Get used to it.” Adam growled, voice an octave deeper and throaty in his arousal. Sven seemed to melt at the change in his tone, and went back to work. 

It was a slight disappointment that Sven didn’t choke the second time he tried to enter Adam’s cock into his throat, but it was wonderful how he learned so quickly. 

Sven bobbed his head up and down on Adam’s shaft, fingers curled around the base. His hand that previously laid on Adam’s thigh made its way to the tent in his pants. 

Adam blocked it with his bare, cold prosthetic, and placed the icy metal right on Sven’s shaft. Sven yelped around Adam’s dick, shocked by the cold against his burning dick, and then moaned. He bucked against it, squeezing his eyes tight shut. 

“You like that? You like temperature play, Baby?” Adam cooed, grinding his fake foot into Sven’s crotch to treasure the sweet noises he made around Adam’s dick. 

“Look at me.  _ Answer me. _ ” He rumbled, and Sven looked up at him with those pretty grey eyes that had just the slightest tint of violet. He panted hard through his nose and nodded, sucking harder on the piece of meat in his throat. 

Adam gave one last tug of his mullet before pulling him off of his dick. “Upstairs, now.” 

Sven shuffled upstairs obediently, mind too hazy to notice that Adam wasn’t following him. Adam looked through the pile of gifts Sven received, and took what he had searched for to join Sven upstairs. 

When Adam came upstairs, Sven was only in his boxers, sprawled out on the bed while he palmed himself. 

“What an impatient little bitch.” Adam sneered jokingly, and crawled up on the bed over Sven. 

Sven whined under him, truly turned into a bitch for his new Daddy’s cock. Adam pressed his mouth hungrily against Sven’s and bit his lips for entrance that Sven readily supplied. 

Sven moaned, wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders and completely giving himself to his dominant. Adam explored his mouth and sucked his tongue, stubble burning against Sven’s face. He wanted to make sure every inch of Sven’s body and being were explored, excavated and  _ owned _ by himself. He needed to take every little droplet of innocence Sven had. 

Adam kissed and licked down Sven’s neck, careful not to leave any marks where they would be visible, and to his chest. He wasn’t as muscular and beefy as Takashi, and Adam wondered if he ever would become so. After all, Takashi wasn’t  _ that  _ big before he got abducted by Galra. 

Sven’s shoulders weren’t nearly as broad as Takashi’s either, but maybe he would have a sudden growth spurt and fill in. Either way, Adam still enjoyed Sven submitting to him and letting him ravish him from his chest to his thighs. 

Sven whined, arching up against Adam’s mouth impatiently. “Please, please, Adam-” Sven breathed.

Adam pressed him back into the mattress and Sven grunted in displeasure. 

“Please what, Baby?” Adam teased, “What do you want your Daddy to do?” He released the waistband of Sven’s boxers, the snap of them hitting his skin music to his ears with the sensitive yelp it drew from the young man. 

“Ahg, please-” Sven begged, “Just take them off already, my underwear, put your mouth-” Sven cut off with a whine when he felt the air hit his dick. 

Adam replaced the warmth contained in Sven’s boxers with his mouth, he nipped and sucked at the skin around Sven’s dick. He thought about biting the shaft, but he thought that would be too much pain for Sven to enjoy on his first time. 

At the same time, Adam didn’t want to give Sven the pleasure of oral yet, so he flipped Sven over onto his stomach. 

And oh boy, did Sven have the roundest little bubblebutt. Adam gave it a harsh slap and squeeze, and Sven yelped at the sudden strike. 

“Don’t- Don’t  _ hit  _ me!” Sven snapped, cheeks pink as he turned to cover his butt and glare at Adam.

Adam grinned back like a fox when it smelled its prey, ready to pounce. “You deserve it,  _ naughty _ .” He leaned in and pushed Sven’s chest back into the mattress, breath hot against Sven’s sensitive beta glands. Even when aroused, it was harder to catch a whiff of Beta scents than Alpha or Omega scents.

“Little whore, giving your virginity away for a good pay.” He slapped Sven’s ass again and pressed his cock between the cheeks, felt them wobble from the force against his throbbing shaft. 

Sven gasped and shoved one of the pillows under his face in attempt to hide his shame and arousal, but he raised his ass against Adam’s dick anyway. 

“Now, should I take you slow, gently?” Adam asked before he sat up to pull his sweater that had become suffocating in the heat of his arousal off, along with the rest of his clothing.

“Should I prep you well, or should I punish you for being  _ so tempting  _ with my dick without anything but a few drops of lube, slut?” He leaned forward over Sven who shook and panted against the pillow. What a sensitive little virgin. 

He was clearly at a loss for words, unable to do anything more than whine and raise his butt off the bed, a string of precome connected from his cockhead to the sheets. 

Adam decided for himself and took the small bottle of lube he’d brought in advance from his jean pocket, then dropped the garment back onto the floor. 

He popped the cap off and spread some of the lube onto his dick, before he pressed the opening right against Sven’s puckered hole and  _ squeezed.  _

Sven jolted and threw his head back in a moan. The cold liquid suddenly squirted partially into his anus while the rest dripped down between the valley of his asscheeks and onto his balls.

Adam hoped he was the one to awaken temperature play as a kink in Sven’s mind, that he was the one who would be making Sven fantasize about the cold metal of his prosthetic against Sven’s cock and all too icy lube in his hole. He hoped Sven hadn’t thought of any of that before. 

Adam spread Sven’s legs wider, kneeled between them and finally pushed the head of his cock into that pleasure-seeking hole. 

Sven’s breath hitched, he gripped at the sheets and hissed in pain as Adam mercilessly pushed more and more of his dick inside. He wasn’t going to give Sven a break to catch up, after all, what was the point of paying if the sugar daddy himself didn't enjoy it to the fullest? 

He could tell Sven was enjoying it when Sven whimpered at the sudden emptiness in his ass and sighed in relief when Adam pushed it back in with more force than before. 

Sven took to Takashi’s habits in bed, more quiet than some once he knew he was going to get what he wanted, but took to Keith where he wasn’t hesitant to bottom if it meant a good time. Don’t ask how Adam got a hold of Keith’s personality in bed.

Adam always wanted to top Takashi, but the dickhead would never let him. Typical Alpha, forcing his Beta into societal norms. Not that Adam minded once that monster dick was inside of him. 

Adam’s thrusts became harsh quickly, he gripped Sven’s hips hard enough to bruise while he bit and sucked hickeys into his back and shoulders, behind his mullet and barely out of sight. 

It aroused him more, the thought of Sven swishing his hair, Takashi catching a glimpse of the hickey left on the back of his neck. Oh how Takashi would be so angry, so upset with Adam.  _ He deserved it. _

“Do you want to do something with that mouth, baby?” Adam cooed into Sven’s ears, voice gentle and caring like he spoke to a toddler or a pet as he did something so erotic to Sven. 

Sven nodded eagerly, drooling. “Please, ahn-.” Sven’s voice shook and wavered with every thrust. “Give me more!” 

Without even pausing, Adam reached over to what he’d brought from Sven’s pile of presents. The 10 inch dildo. It had a suction bottom. He reached over Sven and stuck it to the bed frame so it’s head rubbed at Sven’s cheek.

“Deepthroat it like you mean it, slut.” Adam demanded. He tugged Sven’s head up by the hair and pushed him onto the dildo.

Sven took the rubber into his mouth with a quiet but needy moan, choked on it when Adam forced his head forward to engulf it. 

“Good boy, what a good sound. Just what I like to hear.” Adam praised into his ear and earned the tighten of Sven’s hole around his dick.

Sven was clearly nearing his end, frantic and uncoordinated attempts to bring more friction to his aching dick and push back to get that thick cock deeper canceled each other out. 

That didn’t mean Adam would help him balance the friction, not tonight at least. He wanted to see the young adult come untouched.

Sven no longer choked on the dildo, his throat relaxed, instead it muffled gasps and moans that signaled his closeness. Adam slowed down, just a tiny bit, to hear Sven whine, and picked up the pace faster than before.

He moved his left hand up to Sven’s neck and squeezed. “Come for me baby, show your Daddy what you look like all spent.” Adam encouraged.

Sven choked again, but he let loose. He did as he was told and with a strangled cry, he came into the sheets. 

God, this moment was so perfect. Adam had Takashi’s son obedient and unraveled right under him. His. His slut.

The thought unraveled Adam right back, sending him coming into Sven’s boyhole harder than he thought he ever would. A powerful, warm heaven rushed over his senses, fucked him over completely and had Adam collapsed on top of Sven.

This was just what he wanted. Now, the next step was to keep it for a while. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons Adam has a prosthetic foot:
> 
> 11%: It’s sexy on its own
> 
> 23%: To **** ***** **** **** ** *** *** *** ******* *** *** **** ** ** (You’ll find out what this says eventually)
> 
> 66%: Cold foot on hard cock


	4. Beta Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omega always pays attention to the scent of their kit.

When Sven woke the next morning, he felt like every bone in his body had been painlessly removed. The events of the night before felt like a fever dream, and he almost thought he woke up to the day of the party instead of the day after. 

Only when he sat up did it become apparent that everything Adam- No, everything Mr. Wright had done was real. The pain in his ass, the stinging of bites and the ache of hickeys reminded him. 

Then, the sight of himself in the mirror. Between his legs and on his stomach he was crusted with dried semen, and everywhere from mid-thigh to just below his collar bone was covered in marks.

It made Sven shiver, a slight tingle of arousal bloomed in his core, and so did the shame and embarrassment. 

He’d fucked a man. No, he’d let himself  _ be _ fucked by a man. Not just any man, a man who was  _ above him  _ at the Garrison. It felt wrong, but only strengthened the feeling tingling in his lions. 

Sven was aware that he didn’t need to feel bad for doing it with another male, but that was the least of his concerns. He was also aware that he’d already graduated from the Garrison and was free, but it still felt so taboo.

He wiped up the mess, in a hurry to see if Adam hadn’t left yet despite the absence of his clothes next to the bed, and pulled on his sweatpants. 

When Sven walked downstairs it was vacant, the only pair of shoes that remained at the door were his own. Adam was gone. 

The things he’d left were the money, the three quarters empty bottle of wine, a cigarette butt and-

A note on his nightstand. 

Sven picked it up, and immediately the words on the paper drew a heavy gasp from his mouth.

‘Meet me at room 234, senior officers block at the Garrison, 6:00 PM Wednesday, and I’ll give you another stack for another round, baby’. The note read.

Sven slapped the note back onto the nightstand and turned to the wall in shame. How could he just give his virginity away to someone he barely knew, and who used to be his superior?

The image of Adam’s tempting stare forced its way into Sven’s mind as if to answer himself. He was handsome, he couldn’t deny it, but it made Sven red as a tomato.

He wanted to touch himself, he wished Adam was still there when he woke up, but he wasn’t. 

Sven’s mind grew hazier as things Adam said and noises he made at Sven echoed in his mind. ‘Naughty’ Sven recalled Adam saying to him, and he wanted to tell Adam how naughty he was right then, how he was imagining Adam’s hands on his body as he gave in and masturbated.

Sven sat back on the bed and buried his face into the sheets. Adam barely left a scent at all since he sat directly on Sven’s thighs, not to mention that he was a beta too, but it was still there. Barely. 

Sven groaned, pushing his hand into the tent in his sweats. They were already ruined from coming in them a little when he had sucked Adam off, so it wouldn’t matter if he came in them again. 

Only, it did matter when you had ‘unexpected’ guests. 

Sven jolted and froze for a second when he heard the front door open and his father’s voice. 

“Sven, did you enjoy your party?” Shiro called gleefully. His footsteps ascent the stairs  _ fast _ .

Sven scrambled to shove the messy sheets under the bed and change into clothes that weren’t filthy and made it just in time before Shiro’s head popped in the cracked doorway, a light smile on his face.

Sven was so lucky to be a beta. Chances were that Shiro wouldn’t smell him at all. 

“H-hey, you startled me.” Sven glanced at the clock. “You're early too, I thought we were leaving at 4?” Sven hoped it wasn’t obvious what he’d been up to while they were gone.

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you!” Shiro chirped and crowded around Sven to ask him all sorts of questions about his party.

Somehow Shiro hadn’t noticed the 10 inch pink dildo stuck to the bed frame, so Sven brought him back downstairs. 

He showed Shiro all the presents he received until he noticed the stack of cash on the table, the wine and to Sven’s dismay, Adam’s belt on the table. He forgot it. 

“What’s this, Sven?” Shiro asked, suddenly stern and in dad mode. He gestured to the wine first. 

Sven began to sweat nervously. “It’s wine. My friend brought it, but I didn’t have any.” He tried to lie. Sven’s heart was racing, he didn’t have room to take deep breaths for calm and could only will himself to keep a straight face. 

“And this?” Shiro pointed at the money on the table. “I told your friends not to spoil you like that, didn't I?” Shiro looked less upset over that, to Sven’s relief. 

“That didn’t mean they would listen to you, but hands off. I got it, it’s mine now.” Sven really couldn’t understand why his parents didn't want him to get money as a gift when everyone else got it on Christmas and their birthdays every year. 

“Fine, but only because you’re an adult now. You better keep those habits your father and I have been trying so hard to give you.” Shiro compromised. He didn’t comment on the belt at all. 

Sven relaxed immediately. He was lucky Shiro would give him the benefit of the doubt, but felt guilty for using it to his advantage. 

“I’ll help you clean up if you want, the place’s a mess!” Shiro offered and picked up a broom. 

Sven nodded and grabbed the belt and money off of the table before he jogged back upstairs. Shiro would be busy down there long enough for Sven to fix the sheets and hide the clues. 

By the time Keith arrived, the place was spotless, but Sven still hadn’t been given the chance to wash up. He didn't worry about it. Keith probably wouldn’t be able to smell Adam on him, he already had an alpha to be interested in. 

He brought his suitcase out to the car and sat in the back, and for the majority of the ride it was peaceful chitchat. Sven was half way asleep when his eyes wandered lazily to the visor at Keith’s seat. He had the mirror open and stared back at Sven.

Keith’s eyes were dark with concern, his eyebrows furrowed.  _ His nostrils were flared _ . 

The realization of why slapped Sven wide awake. Of  _ course  _ Keith could smell him. He was Keith’s kit, of course Keith would be paying attention to his scent. 

Sven played it off for the rest of the car ride by pretending to fall asleep until they arrived home. 

It didn’t last forever. Shiro immediately had to use the restroom upon entering, leaving Keith and Sven alone. Keith did not hesitate to confront him.

“Sven, you smell like you’ve had sex.” Keith stated blatantly, the dull blade of his tone cut more ruthlessly at Sven than a sharp anger would have. Keith was  _ disappointed _ , and it hurt. 

Sven couldn’t lie to him. He wouldn’t tell him who it was, but he would be honest that it happened. “I know, dad. I’m sorry, it was the heat of the moment and-”

“It’s okay Sven, I just want you to be careful okay?” Keith reassured him, his voice suddenly softer. “I don’t want you running around with a heartbreaker. I’m lucky I found my soulmate on the first try, but if you talk to your father about it you’ll hear a more painful story.” He explained, patting Sven on the shoulder.

Sven didn't think Keith would have to worry. His relationship with Adam wouldn’t be romantic, it was just sex and pay. Nothing more. 

“Sure, I’ll be careful. There weren’t any feelings involved, I promise.” Sven smiled at Keith before he went back to his bedroom to gather his laundry. 

As Sven looked at the note Adam left him later that night, he could only hope it stayed emotionless. He could do nothing to quell the flames he felt burning inside himself when he remembered his sugar daddy’s touch, his words, the way he shamed Sven twice and praised him once to make up for it, and Sven hoped it was just arousal.    
  
  



	5. Again, Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven gets his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most sadistic & masochistic chapter in the fic when it comes to physical and not emotional pain. Be aware.

In the past few days after the party, Sven looked for a job and settled on being a martial arts master’s assistant. It paid well for a small job, $ 18 an hour start point, but it had a requirement that Sven already have graduated from some academy. He hoped that having graduated from a military school would do, as physical fitness and some martial arts classes were a requirement at the Garrison. 

Melenor texted him plenty, invited him to come shop with her and her other friends, and mentioned Adam’s presence at the party.

‘Y was that one g instructor with 1 leg at ur party?’ Melenor asked over text.

‘Cause I invited him, why?’ Sven replied. He hoped Mel didn’t figure out what Adam had sought at that party, because she wasn’t too good with secrets.

‘He was being REALLY creepy’ Melenor explained, ‘He was just standing around the walls w/ a bottle of alcohol & STARING at u, y did u invite him anyways?’ 

The phone slid around in Sven’s hand from how much he sweated when he texted her back. ‘He was probably just nervous bc i didnt tell him there wouldnt be any other people his age there, and besides it would be rude to not invite him after he asked right?’ 

Melenor took a few extra minutes to reply, which stroked the fear higher in Sven’s stomach. ‘Ur too freindly Svenny, be careful I care abt u!!!’ 

Sven sighed in relief that she didn't question further, and Melenor went on to talk about her plans with him for Thursday.

By the time he was off the phone with Mel, it was dinner. Sven was so excited about his, date?- Meeting? Whatever you call going to someone’s house to get fucked & paid? - With Adam that he could barely eat his food.

“What’s the big deal Sven?” Keith asked, “You’re bouncing off the walls, did they accept your application?” 

In a frantic moment Sven made a lie he instantly regretted. “Yeah! I start working on Monday!” 

Shiro patted him on the back and congratulated him, so did Keith. They ate their dinner in peace, and chatted about the day's events as usual.

Kosmo gave Sven a distrustful look the rest of the night. The sick feeling of having told multiple lies to his parents in the past three days weighed in his stomach like a cold metal ball. 

It better be worth it, Sven thought. 

At 9 PM sharp he knocked on room 234, senior officers block at the Garrison. His heart pounded in his chest and threatened to leap out of his throat when Adam opened the door.

God, he was handsome. He was simply wearing his officer’s uniform but he still looked so  _ good _ and Sven never even thought of it that way until Adam’s hands were on his body. He was ruined, he would never be able to look at that uniform the same. 

“Come in.” Adam invited and closed the door behind Sven when he entered. 

His voice had a roughness to it, Sven assumed it was from the cigarettes, and it felt like a cat’s tongue licked his skin. It soothed yet burned, dangerous teeth so close to his throat while the tongue worked at his flesh. Sven loved it. 

“You forgot your belt.” Sven felt his voice shake, he hoped Adam couldn’t notice.

“No need, not right now.” Adam murmured. He suddenly stepped close into Sven’s personal bubble and pushed him against the counter. 

Fire ignited in Sven’s core the moment he felt Adam’s lips against his, so he moaned in earnest. 

“So needy, so needy for your Daddy, aren’t you?” Adam groaned and kissed the air out of Sven’s lungs. 

Sven was ready to give everything, he melted and only made sounds of encouragement as Adam stripped his clothing off piece by piece, button by button. He felt so bare, so exposed and vulnerable. He loved it.

Adam bit and sucked over his hickeys that had just begun to fade, pressed new bruises into Sven’s waist and thighs. Adam’s hands and mouth felt like magnets to the feelings that swirled inside Sven, everywhere they touched his fire chased and pooled to in response.

Sven was achingly hard, legs wrapped tightly around Adam’s waist as he ground the tent in his pants against Sven’s naked thighs. Sven wanted to touch it, he wanted to suck it again like the last time they’d done this. He wanted to make his Daddy come all over his face. 

Sven couldn’t hear himself beg, but he knew the words coming out of his mouth were enough when Adam guided him to the couch and forced Sven down on his knees. 

His whole body tingled with unsatisfied arousal when he finally saw that dick, felt it slap against his lips before he took it into his mouth. 

“Ahg, such a naughty boy, so eager to swallow your Daddy’s cock hm?” Adam shamed him, but Sven reacted like it was a praise. 

He nodded, stared up at Adam with half lidded eyes. He had tunnel vision, the sight of him was all he could focus on. The light blush on Adam’s face grew when Sven finally pushed the cockhead past his mouth and into his throat. 

Adam closed his eyes and carded his hand through Sven’s hair, tugged lightly on it. He panted and pushed Sven down on his dick a little. 

His dick tasted so good on his tongue, salty and mineral sweet. Sven could barely believe he was a beta and not an omega, with how sensitive he was to everything Adam did to him. 

He couldn’t take the whole thing into his throat, so Sven allowed his saliva to drip down Adam’s shaft and used it as a lubricant to pump the remaining flesh. 

“Oh god, fuck. Where’d you learn that, Baby?” Adam grunted, he seemed surprised that Sven picked new things up without being told. Sven had his fair share of trips to online porn to get ideas from.

Adam pulled him off of his dick harshly by his hair and made eye contact with him once more. His brown eyes were glazed over with a predatory darkness. Sven whimpered under his breath, but the arousal strengthened tenfold.

“Did you do this with someone else, Baby?” He growled, squeezing Sven’s ass with his other hand. 

“N-no.” Sven was barely able to breathe a response, his body shook with need. He was nothing but prey here, in the jaws of a fox. 

“Good.” Adam pulled Sven up into his lap by his waist and buried his face into Sven’s neck. Sven shivered at the feeling of his wet tongue pressed into nape and cocked his head to the side to allow Adam more access.

“Have you been a good baby for me while we were apart?” Adam purred against Sven’s throat.

Sven was too dizzy on want to reply. Adam sensed that he needed a more specific question.

“Did you touch yourself without my permission?” Adam demanded an answer and bit softly at Sven’s throat so as not to leave a mark. 

Sven gasped, he realized that he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to get off on his own anymore. He whimpered and nodded, willing to take whatever punishment Adam had in store. 

After the fucking he’d received on the night of the party, it was a struggle to keep his walk normal, but now Sven knew he was definitely going to limp after tonight. 

“You did? What a  _ naughty  _ baby.” Adam growled, but Sven felt his lips curl into a crooked grin against his neck. 

“I’ll have to punish you for this.” He picked Sven up and brought him to his bedroom, slammed Sven down on the mattress and turned him to face Adam.

Sven panted in need, his hardon stood up, flushed pink. The constant scream of the fire in his stomach wanted him to move and buck and  _ fuck _ but that wasn’t his right at the time. He wanted to be obedient. 

“You’re going to regret ever disobeying my will, Baby.” Adam promised. 

Sven shuddered. Adam was easily terrifying, but Sven could only feel aroused by the dark force above him. 

“Do it.” Sven encouraged, spreading his legs for Adam to slot between them. 

Adam didn’t. He closed them instead, and started undressing. 

He stopped once the tediously complicated top coat on his uniform was gone, and had his belt in hand. 

Sven swallowed, but somehow the arousal in his belly screamed louder. Why did he feel so  _ turned on  _ by all of this? 

Adam pulled out a small bag of zip ties and used one of them to bind Sven’s wrists to the headboard. He licked his lips as if Sven were a meal. 

“Make sure to cover all your pretty skin after this, Baby.” Adam cooed with a voice so gentle and soothing, and cracked his belt down across Sven’s thighs. 

Sven screamed. It  _ hurt _ . It hurt more than he’d imagined, the belt’s strike felt like it cut into his thighs, but there was only redness. No blood. No cut. 

Adam did not relent. He struck down on Sven’s chest, his stomach, his thighs. All too close to his sensitive cock. 

Yet Sven was still hard and aching to be touched while he sobbed and screamed in pain. 

Somehow, Sven felt disappointed when Adam finally stopped. Adam set the belt next to Sven on the bed and stared at what he’d done. Sven felt like a trophy, almost. An item.

The lashes burned and ached. Adam leaned down and kissed one of them, too gently. Out of character. He could sound gentle for a moment, but it seemed surreal to Sven when he acted on it for once. 

He ran his hands up and down Sven’s body, traced the new marks made by his belt. Sven blushed hard and whined under him. This softness was more frightening than what Adam showed him before. 

Then he stopped. He went back between Sven’s legs, spread them around his waist. 

“Your punishment isn’t over.” And then Adam pushed his dick into Sven.

One thrust, one painful and hard thrust and it was inside. He didn’t bother to prep, didn't even bother to use lubricant like the first time. 

Sven cried out in pain, but finally that arousal that begged and cried in his core had something to quell it. 

Sven gripped the headboard and braced himself. Adam squeezed his hips, hands making new bruises over the old ones and chafing on the lash marks. 

And he went. Adam rammed into Sven, it felt like his asshole was going to  _ rip _ .

Sven loved it. He sobbed and  _ moaned  _ for more. More, anything he could get he would be happy with.

Adam seemed to enjoy his pain, his encouragement of it. He leaned in and caught Sven’s lips in a toothy, wet kiss. 

Sven wanted to hug him in, keep him there. His hands were stuck, but his legs weren’t. He locked them around Adam’s waist and tried to lock his mouth in too, but it pulled away too soon. 

The bed creaked and slammed against the wall for each thrust, and despite all the pain Sven was drowning in the pleasure instead.

Adam seemed to want to spare Sven a lick of relief and fisted his hand around Sven’s cock. Sven felt it pulse and moaned in response.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me now?” He asked in that sweet, gentle tone while he ripped Sven open by the ass. 

“Y-yes, yes Daddy.” Sven croaked, his voice lined with a desperate tone. 

Adam finally moved his hand over Sven’s dick. He pumped Sven fast in time with his thrusts which were nearly numb of pain by now. 

Sven arched off the bed, hiccuped through his cries of pleasure. Adam shuffled forwards a little, and that was enough for his cockhead to hit Sven’s prostate just  _ perfectly _ . He felt himself climb and climb and-

The waves of his orgasm crashed through him suddenly, ripped Sven’s senses away from his body and soul only for them to slam back through with twice the pleasure and half the pain. 

Sven’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, he barely felt Adam grunt and fill him with his semen. He was convinced that only Adam could do this. Only Adam could make Sven feel like he was going to be yanked away from this plane of existence into something higher.

He just laid there, his core spasmed, desperate to flush all of his own come out and milk all of Adam’s. 

Sven slowly came down from the high, and Adam was wiping his chest and stomach down with a damp towel. He murmured something Sven didn’t get and cut Sven’s zip tie. 

Adam pulled his sheets up over Sven’s shoulders and left the room. 

Once Sven’s mind was functioning well enough, he wondered where Adam went. He wondered if he would come back and cuddle.

Sven blushed at the thought. Why did he want to  _ cuddle  _ with Adam? He turned and buried his face in the sheets in embarrassment. 

They smelled like him. Sven wanted to cuddle  _ more _ . He settled for one of Adam’s pillows and drifted off into a dreamless slumber. He never had trouble to sleep before, but a good fucking certainly helped. 


	6. Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam remembers as much pain as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of gore. It’s just flashbacks, skip to the end notes to see the important bits.

Adam sat at the lone stool in front of his counter and drank a foul concoction of black coffee and wine. He’d removed the other stools long ago, a symbol of acceptance towards his loneliness. 

Fucking Sven didn’t soothe the ache he’d grown used to in his chest like it did the first time. Instead, the momentary numbness Sven provided after the party made him remember just how much it hurt when he woke up the next morning.

Just another drug he knew he’d fall into the hands of. At least it wasn’t crack cocaine, right? Ha. Crack would probably be better, because he’d end up dying.

At the same time, Adam didn’t want to die at all. He couldn’t. His metal leg was proof of it. What man who wanted to die would crawl all the way back to base with one leg rather than accept his demise?

Oh wait, that was before he wanted to die. Before he found out about Takashi and Keith. Before he knew the man he used to love cheated on him for half of their relationship. 

It hurt, but did it hurt as badly as it hurt when he found out? When Takashi blatantly told him, “I can’t stick around to help you recover. I have Keith now”? 

Adam couldn’t tell. 

All he knew was that all the love he used to hold for Takashi had boiled over into a raging hatred that would never leave him alone. 

It didn’t happen quickly though. It took four years to fully settle in.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_ Adam listened to the background noises in the hospital. The chirp of the heart monitor, the sigh of the ventilator, and the infrequent murmur of people who passed outside his room. _

_ He remembered the planes, he remembered the fight. Ready to protect everything he stood for. He remembered the panic when he realized he was alone, that they could not win. _

_ And he remembered the drop of his heart when he realized he couldn’t escape the massive laser that chased his jet.  _

_ The next thing he could recall was pain. Agonizing pain in his whole body, but even more so in his left leg. It was quiet, or was he deaf? _

_ Adam opened his eyes slowly and saw the vast horizon of the desert through the broken windshield of the jet. He had to move, or he would die.  _

_ So he did. He tried to stand, but there was nothing to walk on on the left half. The realization of why made the pain a thousand times worse. The left half of the plane was gone, and so was his leg, mid thigh down.  _

_ Adam fell out of the broken plane and screamed, but nothing came out of his mouth. Luckily, he could make out the Garrison’s facilities in the distance.  _

_ The hard part was getting there. He took off his shirt and tied it around the bleeding remains of his leg and set off on a crawl to the Garrison.  _

_ He couldn’t remember much after, only now he’d been in the hospital for about a month with a severe sunburn, lack of flesh on his left side and only one leg.  _

_ They had him pumped up on painkillers, Adam knew not what, since he came back. Every now and then doctors would come in and check up, and in the past week they showed Adam what would be his new leg. _

_ He didn’t want it. He could barely think about anything, but he didn’t want the leg. He wanted Takashi.  _

_ It was another month before they took him off the painkillers, and he could begin to process what happened again.  _

_ Curtis was there to help Adam fit his new leg, and he had good news on the second day.  _

_ “Adam, your boyfriend is alive. He’s home.” Curtis told him.  _

_ It wrecked Adam’s mind, first he couldn’t believe it, then he cried tears of joy and demanded to see him.  _

_ Everything went downhill from there. _

_ It took two days to get Takashi to come, Curtis wouldn’t tell him why.  _

_ There was tension. Adam assumed it was because the last time he saw Takashi, he told him to choose between his dream and himself. He regretted it.  _

_ “Takashi.”  _

_ “Adam.” _

_ “I missed you.” And he knew he started off wrong, but Adam didn’t try to push his words in the right direction either. “Your arm. What happened?” _

_ “The Galra cut it off.” _

_ “Does it work well?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Would you help me learn to use mine?” Adam sat up and pulled the sheet up to expose the prosthetic leg. _

_ Takashi gaped for a second, his eyes wide.  _

_ Silence. _

_ “I,” Takashi started. “I can't stick around to help you recover. I have Keith now. I’m sorry.”  _

_ Adam’s heart dropped.  _

_ “What do you mean you have Keith?”  _

_ “Adam, we’re together. Keith and I.”  _

_ He paused. _

_ “Keith and I have been together since two years into our relationship.” And just like that, Takashi left, just like that after having dropped the biggest bomb on Adam’s mind and heart he’d ever endured.  _

_ A few months after he left the hospital, he’d become a drunk. Curtis was concerned, but indulged in the ‘fun’ personality he had while intoxicated.  _

_ It was the only way he could cope, but it really only made it worse. He found himself knocking on Takashi’s door frequently in the dead of night only to be ignored or removed.  _

_ He was sick of it. He was sick of being the one who begged for Takashi to come back, being the one who had to try and figure out why he loved Keith and not him.  _

_ The last time he showed up, he did not come with intent to love. He came with intent to hurt.  _

_ Intent to hurt Takashi by removing Keith from this world.  _

_ Keith was 7 months pregnant, weak and vulnerable. It would be so easy to hit him with a shovel a couple times and use it to bury him.  _

_ Only, in his intoxication, Adam couldn’t think rationally enough to realize that Takashi would never let that happen. _

_ He knocked on the door, and Takashi answered red faced with annoyance.  _

_ “What do you want?! Stop coming here, I don’t want anything to do with you!” Takashi shouted at him. _

_ “Let me see Keith.” Adam asked, but the shovel in his hand was enough evidence to tell Takashi what he wanted.  _

_ Takashi scooped him up like he was a bad kitten and forcefully led him home. It never happened again. _

_ Instead of going after Takashi and Keith, Adam became accustomed to a life where he drowned the hate and pain that only seemed to grow with alcohol in his free time, Curtis by his side. _

_ Until one night he caught Curtis half way to orgasm, an old picture of Takashi with his dick out on Adam’s phone. Their friendship ended there, and Adam was alone for the next 16 years.  _

Adam set the empty glass on the counter, done with the painful memories that played in his head over again for the night. The warmth of the alcohol in his stomach soothed a little, just enough that he would be able to sleep without disturbance. 

He wandered back into his room and saw Sven sleeping on his bed. Sven hugged his pillow tightly, curled up in a fetal position with his mouth wide open the same way Takashi slept. 

Adam decided to savor that remnant of Takashi in him rather than push it away, so he curled up against Sven’s back and held him until he fell asleep the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam, when drunk, will cuddle Sven. Also he used to be friends with Curtis, but that didn’t last when Curtis also thought Shiro was hot.


	7. Connect The Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven’s stupid and can’t piece a little information together. But he can cook unlike Shiro.

Sven woke up the next morning surrounded in warmth. A deep rumble emitted from his chest, and it took a moment for him to realize that it was his own purr. 

He slowly opened his eyes to find that he wasn’t in his own bed, and remembered he was at Adam’s when he felt Adam’s arms squeeze him around the waist. A warm feeling fluttered about in Sven’s chest.

Sven tried to sit up, but Adam wouldn’t let go and he was  _ heavy _ . 

“Hey.” Sven prodded at his chest and attempted to pry Adam off. “Let me go, I wanna get up.”

Adam squeezed him tighter, painfully tight, and  _ growled _ . “Stay.” He croaked demandingly and slid a hand up Sven’s chest to his neck.

He wrapped his hand around Sven’s throat like he was to choke Sven, but didn’t squeeze. 

Sven’s breath hitched and he froze. “Adam?” Sven breathed.

He didn’t respond. Instead he just buried his face in Sven’s hair and resumed sleep. 

Sven carefully removed Adam’s hand from his neck, and now that only one was around his waist it was much easier to slip out of the bed. 

Sven made a note to himself that Adam wasn’t a morning person. He looked around in the room as he pondered whether to leave before Adam woke up or not. 

The room was pristine, minus their clothing across the floor. Every surface sparkled and the windows looked as if they weren’t there.

In the bedroom, Adam had a simple bed with gray sheets, two nightstands on either side of black and orange. 

One had a lamp and an ashtray, the other sported a box of tissues and lotion, along with Adam’s glasses and a potted plant. Sven didn’t need context to understand the use for the lotion and tissues. 

At the window was a desk and chair with two neat stacks of paper and a small pen cup. The curtains were the only things that didn’t match the room’s Garrison style color scheme. They were white, almost angelic with the lace and white floral patterns across them. They looked old and delicate, like a grandmother’s energy. Not Krolia’s though. 

Sven decided to look through Adam’s closet and find something of his to wear when he realized Adam ripped the back of his shirt in half. Selfish bastard, it wouldn't hurt the man to have a shirt stolen.

He didn’t seem to have many, at first glance. Just three identical Garrison uniforms and a set of pilot gear inhabited the closet. Sven closed it, he didn’t want to be caught with Garrison property. 

Then, he realized there were two closets. The other closet was beside the door, and when Sven opened it he discovered just how fancy Adam liked to dress on his own. 

There was a lot of formal wear, several suits and one.. bunny suit? Sven blushed at the thought of Adam, who was bitter and rough, wearing a sexy bunny suit. 

He shook the thought away and moved to the winter portion of the closet, where he found the white turtleneck Adam wore to his party. That was the one. 

Sven pulled it over his head and had to tug harshly at it when it caught on his nose. It was tight and snug, despite the fact that Sven was much shorter than Adam. 

Well, Adam was like a noodle too, long and skinny. Sven was more short and compact, but Grandma Krolia always assured him that he would be tall and wide like his father some day. Sven just hoped the wide part would be muscle and not fat. 

The sweater reached to his mid thigh, so Sven didn't put his pants back on under it, only his boxers. 

He sat on the couch in Adam’s living room and was about to let his eyes explore when Adam quite literally stumbled into the room and fell onto the singular barstool at the counter. He pulled open a drawer and out a bottle of liquor. 

“Adam?” Sven stood, concerned, which clearly startled him.

Adam jumped in his seat and whirled around to see Sven. “Fuck you, I thought you left.” He blurted, an absolutely fucked expression on his face. Sven could only wonder what happened to him to screw him over so badly. 

Adam swayed a little before righting himself and rubbing his head with his free hand. He hissed quietly.

Sven felt the little mother he inherited from Shiro kick in. He came closer and cupped Adam’s cheek. “Does your head hurt? What’s wrong?” Sven leaned in slightly, face to face with him.

Adam  _ blushed  _ and swatted Sven’s hand away. “Yes. I don’t need help, it’ll go away on it’s own.” He snapped and turned to the counter.

Sven snatched the bottle out of Adam’s hand before Adam could get the cork out, mother personality in full control. “Do you do this every morning?!” Sven scolded. 

Adam groaned up at him and reached for the bottle, but Sven held it firmly out of his reach. Adam was long, but Sven was flexible. 

“ _ Give it _ .” Adam demanded, eyes dark with both irritation and a slight discoloration.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!” Sven retorted before he tossed the bottle onto the couch and caged Adam in against the counter, a mock of the position they held the night before. 

Adam looked shocked and slightly afraid, but to Sven’s displeasure it was over the bottle. “Don’t  _ throw  _ that! It’s expensive, you idiot! God, you’re just like Takashi sometimes.” He trailed off at the last bit, his face contorted in a bitter feeling. 

Sven was confused. Only Keith called his dad Takashi, and even then only when they were doing ‘adult activities’ they desperately pretended Sven didn’t know about. 

“Why’d you call my dad Takashi? Do you know him?” He pushed, and Adam stiffened up. 

“None of your business.” He slinked out from under Sven like a snake and made his way to the couch, but Sven quickly snatched the bottle up again.

“Seriously!” Sven fussed and held the bottle behind his back. “What’s wrong? Are you an alcoholic or something, do you need help?” 

Adam stared up at him blankly. “What if I don’t want help.” He whispered, more of a statement than a question. Sven’s heart weeped.

“I don’t want you to end up with liver failure, and what’s up with the ashtray? Do you have a smoking problem too? Think about your health!” Sven pressed. He put the bottle back in the drawer, out of sight. 

Adam sighed heavily. “Stop trying to change my habits. You won’t get anywhere with that.” He insisted. He held a strangely longing yet annoyed look on his face, shoulders hunched.

Sven huffed. He plopped down on the couch next to Adam, a softer tone in his voice. “At least tell me what’s wrong.”

Adam shrugged and crossed his arms. “A lot of things. Things you wouldn’t understand, things you shouldn’t know.” He avoided eye contact. 

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Sven insisted, “It wouldn’t hurt you to vent, would it?” He leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek on his stubble. Scratchy, in the good way.

Sven purred quietly in an attempt to comfort Adam, but Adam stayed stiff in his seat, eyes faced the other direction. 

Sven was persistent, so he purred a little louder and moved Adam’s arm around his shoulders. 

“Venting doesn’t help.” Adam eventually growled under his breath. “Just let me have my liquor in peace.” 

Sven frowned. “Did you even try it before?” He asked, holding Adam down even though he made no attempt to stand. 

“...Yes, and the guy I vented to stole pictures of my ex I vented to him about and got off to them in my bathroom.” He spat.

“Well, that sucks, but I wouldn’t do such a thing.” Sven promised, “Didn’t you feel a little better after you vented, before you walked in on him?”

Adam nodded reluctantly. 

“Cmon, you can trust me.” Sven hugged him more loosely. “I want you to feel better.” 

Adam inhaled with a shake of his form. “Over coffee?” He proposed, hopefully. 

Sven decided that out of all the other things Adam did, that was the healthiest thing he could indulge in, so he agreed and went to make it for Adam.

“Wait, you’ll make it wrong.” Adam nudged Sven aside to do it himself.

Sven giggled a little. “How do you make coffee  _ wrong _ ?” He asked, to which Adam made a very detailed explanation in which his old friend burned the water. It honestly sounded like something Sven’s own father would do, Sven thought. 

“Seems like you have trust issues.” Sven teased. Adam looked like he would say something back, but decided against it. 

They sat back on the couch with coffee, and Adam already looked a little more at peace before he started to describe his troubles. 

He sighed heavily and sat back against the gray cushions. “It started when I lost my leg. My ex boyfriend suddenly popped back into existence after being gone for a few years, but instead of choosing to come back to me he came to my room and told me he was cheating on me half our relationship and didn’t have time for me.” Adam grit his teeth before he took a sip of his drink. 

“Then he had the audacity to  _ invite me to his wedding _ . I didn’t come, of course. Why would I? I spent a year moping with my only friend until the incident in the bathroom happened and then I never talked to him again. Then I was just, alone. With alcohol and cigarettes. Even my old star students didn’t want to approach me.” He turned to Sven.

“Am I really that scary, or ugly, or whatever it is?” He asked. His left side was scarred, but Sven was used to all the scars on his parents bodies, so he didn’t mind. He had small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, stubble half gray and half brown like his hair. His eyebrows rested in a permanent scowl. 

“I guess you’re a bit scary to other people, but it doesn’t bother me.” Sven responded. His Galra family always scowled like that, and Sven knew it wasn’t because they didn’t like him. That was just how they looked. 

Adam gazed into his mug. “Did anyone ever say anything about me?” He asked. “I don’t think I was completely unseen at your party.”

Sven paused, before he answered truthfully. “My friend Melenor asked. I just told her you stayed in the shadows because you felt out of place.” 

“You’re a good person, Sven.” Adam said. Sven felt a little strange, some feeling he couldn’t name when Adam told him that. 

“Anyways.” Adam switched the subject quickly and took a stack of cash off the counter. “Here’s your pay for last night.” He tossed it into Sven’s lap.

“Oh, thanks.” Sven nervously picked it up. It felt strange to handle so much money. 

Before he could stop himself, Sven blurted, “I wish we could be alone in like, y’know, my own place.”

Adam paused at the doorway to his bedroom. “We can. Ask your father to help you move out, give me a call when you do.” He handed Sven a small piece of paper, and written neatly was his phone number. 

Strangely enough, Sven felt like a middle schooler who just received a girl’s number. 


	8. Part 1: Adulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven tells Melenor secrets she can’t keep.

Sven didn’t get away with his attempt to leave in Adam’s sweater, but he did get his cash. 

Problem was, how would he hide it? He didn’t have any pockets on the clothes he wore over, damn skinny jeans. 

Sven settled for a spot behind his neck. He trapped the money between the tight collar of his shirt and his neck and hoped that his mullet would hide the lump well enough. 

When he arrived home, thankfully Shiro and Keith were out doing something else. Sven made his way to his room and put the money in a box with the other stack of cash under his bed. 

Earlier, Sven had snuck the bottle of wine and dildo in there too. The box was extra secret. 

He felt a little bad with secrets held away from his parents, but now he was an adult. Sven didn’t need them to look over his shoulder anymore. 

He didn’t want to become a drunk, but Sven was sure it wouldn’t hurt to bring the leftover wine to hang out with Melenor, maybe acquire a taste for it?

Sven took a shower and thought about what Adam said earlier. 

“We can. Ask your father to help you move out,” Sven recalled his words. 

Sven felt naughty in that the main purpose he thought of to move out was to have sex in secret, but there would be plenty of other benefits he could get behind.

Besides, Sven was sure that with the money he would accumulate from Adam along with his soon-to-be job, it wouldn’t be hard at all. 

Later that night, Sven found out he was quite wrong. He mentioned his desire to move out to his parents, only for them to give each other a funny look before they explained to Sven that things are expensive. 

And oh how expensive they were. Shiro sat down and explained just how expensive each luxury they lived in was, and then how expensive a small apartment space could be. 

Sven was baffled. Nearly a thousand USD to live in a two bedroom apartment every month?! It seemed unbelievable, unattainable! 

“Maybe I should just go back to the garrison?” Sven considered aloud, swept off his goals by the expenses. 

Keith clasped his hand over Sven’s. “Sven, you don’t have to leave. You can live with us for however long you want.” He said softly.

Sven pouted a little. “I know, only, I would like to go out and explore.” He sighed. 

“You won’t get to explore this planet if you go back to the Garrison.” Shiro warned, “Junior officers only got an hour every day to leave the boundaries, which isn’t very free when it’s a half hour drive to the city.” 

“Besides, the higher your rank the less free time.” Keith chimed in.

Sven slumped back in his seat and pouted in no particular direction. Shiro seemed to think it was aimed at him, though. 

“Do you really want to live on your own?” Shiro asked, generosity in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Sven started, but Shiro stopped him before he could continue. 

“How about we ask Melenor if she wants to move out of her home too, and you can share an apartment.” Shiro proposed, before he turned to Keith. “Keith, we should pitch in a little money to give him a head start.” 

Keith stilled. Shiro’s puppy eyes surfaced. Keith softened. 

“All right, but if he’s gonna move out he better become independent soon.” Keith gave. 

“I will be!” Sven promised. 

An hour later, Sven sat on a towel at the beach with Melenor while a couple of her friends splashed water at each other in the distance.

“Hey Mel, I wanted to know if you’d move out with me?” Sven asked and turned to face Melenor. 

She choked on her drink a little and blushed, soft against her caramel skin. 

“Me?! Is this some kind of a date?” Melenor bursted after she got her lungs back in order.

Sven sighed sheepishly. “No, I just need someone to move out with because Dad says stuff’s expensive and I’ll need help.” 

Melenor almost looked disappointed. 

Sven wanted her to drop the crush, it was painfully obvious anyways, with the way her lips curled up like a cat and she blushed whenever Sven came too close. 

“Well, okay, I’ve been thinking about moving out too so I guess it would be good to move out with someone I already know.” She pouted, “Where do you wanna live anyways?”

“Look.” Sven pulled out his phone and adjusted the brightness to the max. Still too dark against the bright light of the summer sun. “Er, nevermind that.” 

Sven sat up and pocketed his phone again. “I saw this two bedroom apartment downtown near the place I applied for a job at, they have one bathroom and a little kitchen-living room space.” He supplied. 

“Sounds good to me.” Melenor agreed and took a sip from her soda. “I’ll talk to my family about it.” 

“Right, text me when they respond.” Sven sat back and looked up at the sky. 

A beautiful blue hue washed over to the edge of the horizon, the sun streaked light across the sky in God rays that shimmered off the waters of the lake. 

A few Garrison jets danced across the sky in the distance, presumably in a practice flight formation. 

“My Mom says our planet reminds her of Altea.” Melenor broke the silence. “I wish I could’ve seen it, before it was y'know…”

“Destroyed?” 

“Yeah.” Melenor sighed, a strange longing look on her face.

“I think I’m connected to Altea though my Mom’s blood. She can do all those magic things, and even though I never tried it I think I have the ability in me.” She rambled, back against the warm sand. 

“It would be pretty cool.” Sven chuckled, “Aren’t you a princess, technically?” 

Melenor smiled. “Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter when monarchy was abolished on this planet hundreds of years ago.” 

They both snorted. Melenor’s two friends came back and coaxed them into the water before they went their separate ways for the day’s end. 

Except by the time the sun began to set, Melenor and Sven were still together at the beach. 

Sven decided it was finally a perfect moment to pull out the bottle of wine he snuck out. 

“Hey, Mel.” Sven tapped her shoulder and pulled the bottle out of his bag. “Look what I got.”

Melenor turned quickly and accidentally swatted Sven in the face with the brim of her sun hat. “Hm? Oh my God Sven!” 

Melenor sprung out and grabbed the bottle. “Where did you get this?!” She exclaimed.

“Maybe Mr. Wright gave it to me, maybe he didn't.” Sven grinned. 

“Psh, I guess there’s something cool about him.” Melenor admitted. 

Sven took out two plastic cups, not the best utensils, but certainly better than a bag of broken glass. He handed one to Melenor.

Melenor held out the cup for him to fill. “I still think he’s really creepy though. What business does he even have with you?” She poked.

Sven struggled with the cork for a moment until it came loose. “You shouldn’t judge someone on their battle scars, Mel.” He poured a little in her cup. 

“I’m not! I just think it’s weird because he’s, yknow, our parents' age. He shouldn’t want to hang out with you.” She took a sip, clearly more accustomed to the taste than Sven. 

It hurt a little that she was right, but Sven still defended his position. “It’s not like he asked to hang around me when I was 17 or younger. He just wanted to be there.” 

“Whatever you say buddy.” Melenor leaned back on her elbow. 

As the sun crawled lower to the horizon line and dipped beyond the waters, Sven realized that he and Melenor were both intoxicated. 

He couldn’t stop his mouth. It spewed whatever he thought of, from the bulge in some rando’s shorts who walked by to Adam. 

He was talking about Adam to Melenor. 

And Melenor soaked it all up.

“Tell me more.”

“God he just, really good, and he’s cute and he’s got some issues but that’s what makes him cute an I just wanna help him.” Sven started to slur his words as he pushed his flushed face into his hands.

“Like what problems?” Melenor asked, a whole lot less affected by the alcohol. She had a secret naughty side too, but that involved a whole lot less intimacy.

“He said his boyfriend cheated on him with some guy and then invited him to their wedding and he didn’t even wanna help him recover from getting his leggy gone and then his friend did…” Sven looked puzzled for a moment as he struggled to fish all the information up.

“He did somethin’ with Mr. Wright’s ex that ended them.” 

Melenor paused a moment, some look Sven couldn’t read drawing her eyebrows together. “Heh, that sounds a lot like a story my Dad told me, minus the part with his friend.” 

“What a weird coincidence!” Sven laughed and rolled over. 

“Anyways, I just think he’s worth it. Don’t tell anyone okay?” Sven said in a mock stern tone. He felt too bubbly to be real serious. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Melenor ‘promised’ and fished her phone out of her bag. “Well, it’s getting late, I better go.” 

“See ya.” Sven waved her goodbye as Melenor put her things away and called an Uber to pick her up. 

He figured he’d better get going too, it wasn’t quite safe out in the middle of the night at the beach and drunk. 


	9. Idk where to take this

I don’t know where to take this anymore because Melenor technically belongs to someone I am no longer wanting to interact with in any way, so I may reupload this at some point with a new storyline similar to this one that cuts melenor out. Currently I’m also not feeling very healthy and I have to get tested for Covid tomorrow (yeah I have symptoms), so I don’t know if/when I’ll pick this back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and i have dyslexia bring your negative comments somewhere else


End file.
